


Behind Closed Doors

by pasiphile



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Flogging, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/pseuds/pasiphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for prompt: "Irene/Kate, I flogging K with lots of aftercare pls"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

Kate unzipped her dress and dropped it lightly to the floor.

Irene smiled. “And what shall we do with you, hm?”

“Whatever you want, Irene,” Kate said, truthfully.

Irene’s smile broadened. The joy of it, unabashed and open, made butterflies take off in Kate’s stomach.

After all, she’d seen Irene’s  _other_ smile often enough to know the difference. Kate knew, probably better than anyone, how frustrated Irene got sometimes with walking the line her clients laid out for her, how she  _longed_ to just follow her instincts instead of catering to the whims of people she, in essence, despised.

Which is why here, with them, she wasn’t  _Miss Adler_  or  _Mistress,_  but  _Irene_. They didn’t even have safewords; stop was stop, wait was wait. No games.

Irene stood up and came to stand in front of her. In her heels and with Kate barefoot they were almost exactly the same height. Irene put her fingernails underneath Kate’s chin and leaned in, pressed a soft chaste kiss on her lips. “So pretty,” she murmured.

Kate’s stomach did another little flip.

Irene’s nails slowly traced a path down her neck and shoulder, down to her waist, leaving behind a path of goosebumps. “And what do  _you_  want, dearest?”

“I…” She hesitated. The last thing she wanted was to push Irene back into her usual service-dom thing, but if she asked…

“Well, Kate?” Irene tilted her chin back up. “Give me a preference and we’ll work from that.”

“Impact,” she said, after a moment’s consideration.

“Perfect.” She turned and walked to her wall-of-toys. Kate wilted a bit at the loss of contact – something Irene noticed, because she turned and gave Kate another smile, her eyes glittering. “Oh, don’t worry, I’m coming back.”

She stopped in front of her collection, head held to one side. Her fingers trailed thoughtfully over the various whips, floggers, canes.

Kate suppressed a little shiver as Irene’s fingers stroked one of the canes. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Irene – she did, with her life, with her everything – it was just that she’d seen her tear tough, hardened men to bits with some of those things. She knew exactly how much damage they could do; she’d often helped deal with the immediate aftermath, the split skin and bruises and welts.

If Irene used one of those whips on her she’d probably end up screaming before the third hit. But Irene knew, it was fine, and she wasn’t out on breaking Kate, was she?

She settled on a deerskin flogger, the one she usually used for warm-up for her tougher clients.

“Turn around, sweetheart,” she said, sashaying back. “And pants off.”

She slid her knickers off and turned around, leaning her hands against the wall. Already she felt hyper-aware of everything: the soft ribbed texture of the wallpaper, the cool air brushing against her bare legs and arse and stomach. The soft swish of Irene’s robe as she stopped just behind Kate.

Irene put her hand gently on Kate’s shoulder – even that made her twitch – and curled her fingers, nails trailing down. The ridge of her shoulderblade, the line of her spine, the dimples just above her arse.

Kate whimpered.

“Shush, darling,” Irene whispered. “I’ve got you.”

Kate shivered. She felt goosebumps suddenly form on her arms, down her side. “I know you do, that’s – that’s sort of the problem,” she said, softly.

Irene laughed and pressed a kiss against her shoulder. “Dear girl. Brace yourself.”

She stepped back again. Kate took a deep breath, her hands curling together against the wall.

The first hit made her gasp for air, shake.

“God, you’re fragile,” Irene said softly. “I always forget how…” She trailed off and cupped Kate’s arse, her hand cool against the warm stinging skin.

“Sorry,” she said, despite herself.

“Do you think I mind?” Irene asked. She could hear the smile in her voice. “There’s something delicious in seeing you squirm at even the slightest of touches, Kate.”

“Your clients – ”

“Are fun to take to bits, but can get boring.  _You_ , on the other hand…” Her cool hand slid up, across her hip and then down, to the sensitive back of her thighs.

She quivered. “Irene…” she moaned, not exactly sure what she was asking for.

Irene stepped back and the flogger cracked down again. Kate rose briefly to her toes, panting a little, until the pain started to fade.

“If I could choose,” Irene said softly, “if I didn’t have to worry about money and control and power…”

Another hit, sharp and burning. Kate felt tears spring to her eyes –  _three_ and she was already done for.

“Then I’d do nothing but you, all day.”

The next hit made her gasp, again. She squeezed her eyes shut and rode out the pain.

“Until you’d be nothing but a sobbing, happy little ball at my feet.”

And another one, several strands catching the top of her thighs, where the skin was at its most sensitive. Kate actually did scream a little at that.

Irene took her shoulder and leaned close, her breasts squashed against Kate’s back. “Would you like that?” Irene whispered.

“Yes,” Kate said, smiling through the pain. “More than anything else.”

Irene kissed her cheek and leaned back again. For a moment nothing happened. Kate curled her fingers nails digging into the wallpaper.

And then the blows rained down, one after the other, too quick to follow. Kate had to struggle to keep standing still, yelping at each hit. She lost count, felt nothing but the hot pain of the flogger, again and again, until her entire arse felt like it was on fire.

“Irene,  _please_ ,” Kate sobbed.

“Need a moment?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Turn, and on your knees.”

Her stomach flipped. That was, of course, one of the other things that made this unique. None of Irene’s clients was allowed to touch her.

And none of Irene’s clients made her wet.

Kate carefully went to her knees in front of Irene. Irene’s hand tangled in her hair and Kate was gently pulled between Irene’s legs. She gently put her hands on Irene’s magnificent arse and pulled her into her mouth.

“No hands,” Irene told her.

She nodded and settled in. She sucked, carefully tongued at Irene’s clit a few times, and then went wide, long slow licks.

Before too long the back of Irene’s legs were trembling.

“Good – ” Irene panted. “You’re –  _god,_ Kate.” Her fingers stroked Kate’s hair, messing it up. Kate almost wanted to laugh at the sheer joy of it. Of being the one who could make Irene feel like this, who Irene let close.

Irene’s hand grabbed Kate’s head. She could feel the convulsive little shivers, could hear Irene’s loud gasp as she came. She stumbled back a little, panting.

Kate looked up at her and licked her lips, widening her eyes in a way she knew Irene liked.

Irene laughed. “You look gorgeous, you know.”

Kate gave her an impish smile. “I’m starting to think you only keep me around for my looks,” she said.

“No-o, they’re just a bonus. Up you get.”

Kate got back up. Irene stepped behind her and unhooked her bra. “There,” she said smugly. She still sounded a little out of breath. Kate felt a little glow of pride. Irene ran her hand down Kate’s arm. “You’re going to stand still.”

“Alright.” She nodded, nervously.

Irene circled her, idly smacking the flogger against her palm. “I can hardly choose where to start,” Irene mused. She was looking at Kate like a gourmand would look at a five-course meal.

The flogger cracked across her arse again. Kate gasped and almost pitched forward as the pain erupted across her still-smarting skin.

“Shhh,” Irene said, stroking the curve of her arse. “You can take a lot more than this, can’t you?”

“I… Yes, Irene.”

“Good.”

Irene circled her again. It made her think of tigers, panthers, tracking their prey. She shivered.

The flogger hit her again, across the side of her thighs. She bit her lip, shaking at the pain. There was no pattern to it, no rhythm, nothing predictable. The flogger hit her at completely random times, on her thighs, her shoulders, her breasts – that almost made her scream again. She was shaking with pain, with the anticipation, and the effort to just  _stand still_ and not do anything while she –

The flogger cracked down again, the sound seemingly echoing through the room, across her arse. She yelped at it. “Irene,” she moaned.

“Just a few more. You can do that, can’t you darling?”

She nodded. There were tears in her eyes – not out of fear, just reflex to the sudden startling pain.

Her arse felt like it was glowing with pain and heat. She had random aches all across her body, wherever Irene had hit her. And  _still_ she wanted more.

The flogger caught her across her breasts again. She  _whined_.

 _Just a few more_ , but she felt like collapsing. Her knees were going wobbly, and her instincts were screaming at her to protect herself.

Another hit across the back of her thighs. She closed her eyes, bit her lip. She was rocking gently, swaying from foot to foot, which went against Irene’s  _no moving_ rule but she couldn’t keep stock-still anymore.

“Irene,” she whimpered. “Irene, Irene,  _please_.”

Irene hit her again, rapidly: her thighs again, her arse, her back. The strands wrapped across and hit the side of her breast hard, feeling like they’d split the skin. Kate stumbled forward, gasping.

Irene’s flogger cracked across her shoulders and then suddenly Irene was in front of her, holding her. She leaned close, enveloped by softness and warmth, Irene’s perfume. Irene stroked her hair, making shushing noises.

“-done, well done sweetheart.” Irene. Praising her. She smiled through the pain.

“I’m – not sure if I can, can stand up,” she gasped.

Irene pulled her along. Kate’s feet stumbled on the soft carpet, her shins hit the side of the bed. Irene pushed her down. Soft – bed, but her arse was still smarting, and even the thick down covers hurt right now.

“On your side, dear,” Irene said, from somewhere.

Kate carefully rolled onto her side. She couldn’t pinpoint the pain, it seemed like it came from everywhere.

The bed dipped. Irene’s cool fingers smeared something over her skin. A sharp, minty smell filled the air.

“It’s funny,” Kate murmured.

“What is, darling?”

“This. How… I’ve been on both sides.”

“Carer and victim? Hm, yes, and you play both roles with admirable skill, my dear. There.”

Irene shifted until she was sitting at the head of the bed. She took Kate’s shoulder and gently tugged her closer, until her head was in Irene’s lap.

Irene stroked her hair, making soft comforting noises. Kate felt like a basking cat. “I must look like a scarecrow,” she mumbled.

“A very  _sexy_ scarecrow.”

Kate snorted a laugh. Everything always seemed so much  _funnier_ just after a scene.

Irene’s other hand squeezed her shoulder. Kate curled up a little, burrowed closer against Irene’s fragrant warmth. “Was it... did you…”

“Kate, darling, stop worrying. It was perfect.  _You_ are perfect.”

She smiled again. “Don’t overdo it.”

“I’m not.”

Silence, companiable and peaceful. Irene kept stroking her hair and shoulder. Kate felt like she was floating on a happy pink cloud.

“Thirsty,” she said after a while.

“Of course.” Irene shifted – Kate whined at the sudden loss of warmth, making Irene chuckle – but then she settled back. Something cool – glass, right – touched her lips.

She drank, eagerly. She hadn’t even realised _how_ thirsty she was.

“There now,” Irene said, warmly. “Feeling better?”

“Hmm, yes. Sleepy, though.”

Irene reached over and pulled a warm fluffy blanket over them both. It wasn’t the sort of blanket that fit in with the rest of Irene’s stylish furniture – a bit fuzzy and frayed, cheerfully multi-coloured – and that somehow made it even better.

She snuggled closer. “Do you need anything?” she remembered to ask.

Irene stayed quiet for a bit, still stroking Kate’s hair. It was a little worrying. Had she done something wrong? "Irene? If you... Did something happen?"

Some more silence. “I didn’t take you too far, did I?” Irene asked at last.

“No,” Kate said, immediately. “No. And I would have told you to stop if you were.” She struggled upright and turned to looked at Irene. She looked a little tired, but her smile was genuine. “No worries,” Kate added. She leaned close.

Irene pecked her on the lips. “Good. Then go to sleep, darling. We can both use a nap, I think, after all that work.”

“Hmm.” She threw her arm around Irene’s waist and pillowed her head on Irene’s breasts. Irene put her hand back on Kate’s head, holding her close. “I love you,” Kate muttered, half-muffled against Irene’s breasts. "I really - I really  _do_ _,_ you know."

"I know." Irene bent down and kissed her forehead. Kate closed her eyes.

A few seconds later she was asleep.


End file.
